AokagaAomomo
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: collection of drabbles about Aomine and Kagami and Aomine and Momoi. Yaoi and het
1. Chapter 1

"You said you wanted to do it." Aomine leered.

"Yes, but not in the store room closet. I still have practice. The others are going to come looking for me soon."

Aomine straddled Kagami's waist. He rutted a bit against the leg the Kagami propped up to try and prevent him from going any further. He leaned forwards and kissed the other.

"Come on Tiger." Aomine smirked seeing the blush on his partners face. "Just a little bit and I swear I'll stop."

"I'm not sure." Kagami stopped the hand that was trying to run up his stomach.

"Fine." Aomine yielded. He started to sit up.

That was when the door to the closet opened. Both of them froze and looked at the person who just entered.

"Oh don't mind me." Kuroko said. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Forget it," Aomine sighed walking away leaving Kagami in the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 4th was also Momoi Satsuki, from Kuroko no Basket, birthday. There's no picture so I hope you like it.**

Aomine had looked high and low to find the perfect birthday present for Momoi. It was their last year in Middle School and he had a feeling that Momoi would want to go with Kuroko to his school.

That being said he was finally going to confess to her today. He spent the whole night trying to figure out how to say it. He finally settle with just being as honest as possible.

When he saw her she was with some of her friends. It made things ten times worse. As he handed her the small wrapped box. All of the girls giggled as whispered as he tried to say "Happy Birthday" and say what he wanted to say.

Momoi was unwrapping the box as he kept stuttering and tripping over his words when they got caught in his throat. She was taking the lid off the small box.

Aomine blushed when Momoi's eyes widen at the small ring inside the box. It was a silver ring with a mix a blue and pink jewels.

"Dai-chan it's so pretty!" She gushed slipping it on.

One of the girls giggled. "Are you asking her to marry you." The all giggled.

"N-no I…"

"Happy Birthday." Kuroko popped up from no where. "I got you something." He handed her a small milkshake.

"Kuroko this is the best present ever." She hugged him tightly. Aomine watched this and waited for her to be done fawning over the smaller male. The longer she did, the more confidence he lost. He wasn't sure if he could say it anymore.

"I'm sorry Dai-chan. What were you saying."

"It's a friendship ring. It's a promise of our friendship." He smiled nervously.

"Dai-chan that's so sweet." Momoi hugged him. It wasn't the same way that she hugged Kuroko, but he could feel the sincerity in it. He hugged her back.

Maybe he'll be able to say it next year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ****_Friends and Partners_**

Momoi and Aomine had been inseparable since child hood

When they were younger everyone thought it was weird. Boys and girls didn't hangout with each other! It was the law of the play ground!

Momoi had hit puberty before most of the other girls in her middle school. This brought a lot of unwanted attention towards her. Aomine fended off any suitor he did not see fit. Which was all of them. They were know as brother and sister even though they weren't related.

Then Kuroko joined the basketball club.

At first Aomine really liked the boy. He had a weird style of basketball and a crude sense of humor. He immediately introduces him to Momoi, and he immediately regretted it.

He'd never seen Momoi flirt with anyone until now, and it left him feeling sick. That was why he wanted to go to a high school in a different district from Kuroko and cut contact. However, Momoi had begged and pleaded for them to stay in the same district as Kuroko.

In the end he caved.

The one thing he like about not having motivation to play, was that it got Momoi to pay attention to him rather than worry about Kuroko. He didn't buy her saying that it was because of a Popsicle. Aomine gad brought her full meals, and she never claimed any sort of love for him. Not that he wanted that.

When he asked she denied having feelings for Kuroko. She's really bad at lying.

When Kuroko finally out and out rejected her, it relived him. He hated seeing her all love sick and fawning over the other boy, and having to see him ignore her. He knew it hurt her every time it happened. At least know she could move on instead of holding on to the smallest bit of hope.

He started to play basket ball just because. The Winter Cup was coming up, and he knew Imayoshi was going to play him whenever he could, to ensure victory. Momoi would come to the basketball courts in the area, and watch him play.

The problem is that a girl in this area was odd, and attracted a lot of attention. Most of the girls who did play used the in door gym, to avoid the cat calls from the jerky guys in the area.

This particular time, there was a guy off to the side who was talking to Momoi

He could tell from the way she was standing, that she was uncomfortable with whatever the guy was saying. Aomine made a bee line towards them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"This doesn't concern you." The other male said. "Back off."

Momoi moved to stand behind Aomine. This made Aomine even madder. Ever since he'd know her, Momoi had never been easy to intimidate, for this guy to make her do this…

His fist clenched, and he was ready to hurt this guy.

Momoi must if sensed that Aomine was about to get violent. "Dai-chan, lets just go." She pleaded.

Aomine backed down, grabbing his bag, and escorting Momoi from the court. He could tell she was feeling bad, so he stopped to get her a Popsicle.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Aomine asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She sighed. "Do you think I should start wearing a sports bra? It would draw less attention to me, so you wouldn't have to fight so many people on the time."

"You shouldn't have to feel ashamed of who you are because people are jerks." Aomine tried not to yell. Ever since she hit puberty people had always poked from at her. Guys leered at her, and girls called her a slut.

Momoi smiled, "Thanks Dai-chan!" He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"You're welcome. You're beautiful and shouldn't have to feel ashamed of it because people are perverted."

Momoi blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Aomine found himself sputtering. "W-well of course."

Momoi smiled and launched herself at him to hug him. Aomine hugged her back, tightly. He didn't want to let go, so he didn't. He walked her home with interlocked arms.

She was about to bid Aomine good night, but he couldn't help himself any more.

"Satsuki!"He called out. This got her attention. Aomine almost never used her given name.

"Yes?"

He tentatively pulled Satsuki closer. Their eyes locked as Daiki searched hers for any sigh of protest as he closed the gap between them.

She kissed him back, pressing her lips firmer against his.

Daiki was taken a back by the emotions that were running through him. He'd come to terms with the fact that he liked her, but he hadn't expected this from a kiss. She felt so small and delicate in his arms.

Her own arms came up to wrap around his neck. By the time they pulled a part they were both breathless and blushing.

"I really like you." He finally found it inside himself to voice it.

"I like you too." She smiled.


End file.
